Como cuidar una Noodle sin morir en el intento
by Burrtrice
Summary: Más allá de la banda, algo unía a Murdoc Niccals, Russel Hobbs y Stuart Pot: No tenían idea de cómo tratar con niños, y mucho más si llegan desde quién sabe donde en una caja de FedEx. Es por esto que tendrán que averiguarlo, fallando varias veces en el intento. Colección de drabbles de la fase 1 y 2 donde 3 idiotas intentan figurarse cómo criar a una niña.


Russel desvió la cabeza y observó a la niña que estaba sentada en la otra punta de la mesa en la cocina de los Kong Studios, comiendo alegremente un gran tazón de macarrones con queso, como si no hubiera comido hace años. Si bien estaba devorándolos con rapacidad, parecía bastante bien educada y no manchaba más que su propia boca y su uniforme color gris, con mangas demasiado largas para su pequeño cuerpo.

—¿Revisaron bien la caja? ¿Seguros que no decía de donde venía? —Preguntó Russel, frunciendo el ceño.  
—¡C-Claro que la revisamos! La etiqueta estaba medio borrada... —Stuart habló, sentado al lado derecho de Russel, mirándolo de vuelta antes de volver la cabeza a la pequeña que momentos atrás había llegado con un atronador solo de guitarra.  
—Lo más raro es que ni pasaron quince minutos del anuncio y llegó esta... cosa —Murdoc, sentado al lado izquierdo de Russel, también observaba a la pequeña, con algo de disgusto. Era claro que no le agradaba la idea de tener que criar a una niña—. ¡Oye, niña! ¿Y tus padres saben que andas acá, eh?

La aludida levantó la cabeza del tazón con macarrones y se lamió los labios, llenos de la salsa de queso, antes de hablar con la cabeza torcida hacia un lado, en señal de confusión.

—¿Noodle?  
—¡Eso no cuenta como respuesta! —Respondió Murdoc, frustrado.  
—No le grites —Rodó los ojos Russel—. A los niños no se les grita. ¿Te gritaban cuando niño, acaso?  
—No voy a darte esa información.

La niña volvió a comer al notar que los adultos seguían conversando entre ellos, y cuando no quedó nada en su plato, se paró y fue donde Russel, dándole de vuelta el plato vacío mientras hacía una reverencia. Luego sonrió, mostrando sus grandes dientes.

— _¡Gochisosama deshita! ¡Arigatou!  
_ —Uhhh... ¿De nada? —Respondió Russel, algo confundido por lo que ella acababa de decir. La niña se rió y se sentó en el suelo a observar a los otros tres miembros de la banda, que habían corrido sus sillas para mirarla desde el momento en el que habló. Ella se sentó en postura de loto, sujetándose los tobillos y mirando a los demás a través de su pelo largo, que le cubría los ojos.  
—Si nos vamos a quedar con ella, tenemos que encargarnos de ella. ¿Alguno de ustedes ha cuidado niños en su vida? —Preguntó Russel, mirando a los otros dos.  
—¿Me ves cara de Súper Niñera? Los niños huyen de mi cuando me ven —Gruñó Murdoc.  
—Y los adultos también... —Murmuró 2D para si mismo, antes de volver a hablar—. Yo... eh... alguna vez cuidé a mis sobrinos, pero era cuando era más joven así que...  
—Yo tampoco tengo mucha idea, hermanos. Cuidaba algunos niños en el barrio, pero al menos ellos hablaban el idioma —Chasqueó la lengua Russel.  
—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿La mandamos a un orfanato para que la eduquen? —Preguntó el bajista.  
—¡No! ¿Y arriesgarnos a que la adopten? —Russel discutió.  
—Russ tiene razón, nos harán preguntas, además...  
—No podemos criar a la mocosa. No tenemos las herramientas.  
—¿Tenemos? Habla por ti —Gruñó el baterista—. Yo tengo toda la disposición a cuidarla. Se ve adorable.  
—Y-Yo también quiero ayudar... —Dijo Stuart, tímidamente.  
—Así que Murdoc, tendrás que ayudarnos también —Russel lo observó. Murdoc rodó los ojos.  
—Ni siquiera sabemos cómo se llama, y vamos a andar criándola. Oye, enana, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Preguntó el bajista, como si no lo hubiera hecho ya unas diez veces desde que la niña salió de su caja.  
—¡Noodle! —Dijo la niña ante la pregunta, riendo.  
—Me estás jodiendo, ¿No? ¿Te llamas fideos?  
—¡Murdoc, cuida tu lenguaje con la niña!  
—Ni siquiera me entiende, Russ.  
—¡Noodle! —Repitió ella, alzando los brazos.  
—Ugh, bien... Noodle, se quedará como Noodle. Sí, Noodle, la nueva guitarrista de Gorillaz, Súper Rockstar nivel 9000 —Dijo el líder con sarcasmo, haciendo un gesto de grandiosidad con las manos como si el título que le dio fuera parte de una gran marquesina con luces de neón, como la niña pareció imaginar porque los ojos le brillaron—. ¿Te gusta como suena eso, eh?

La pequeña se levantó de su asiento y abrazó fuerte a Murdoc, como para indicar aprobación. El bajista soltó un gruñido, tratando de mantener el balance en su silla.

—¡Noodle! —Dijo nuevamente.  
—¡Agh, suéltame, mocosa, no respiro! —Mientras esto ocurría, 2D y Russel soltaron unas fuertes carcajadas. 2D sacó una cámara Polaroid SX-70 y tomó una fotografía instantánea del bajista siendo atacado por el abrazo de Noodle. Él salía con una cara de sorpresa, y ella con una sonrisa grandísima. Años después, él mismo agregaría una leyenda con un Sharpie azul:

 ** _«Bienvenida a la familia, Noodle!»_**


End file.
